1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device adapted to change its operation mode.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, portable electronic devices having a rotatable display unit have drawn attention. Such portable electronic devices have a motion-detecting sensor to detect the rotation of the display unit. When rotation of the display unit is detected, still or moving images are converted according to the changed ratio of the display unit. A conventional portable electronic device having a rotatable display unit will now be described in more detail with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable electronic device employs an accelerometer sensor and a gyro sensor to detect the rotation of a display unit. Upon detecting a rotation of the display unit, the portable electronic device changes the horizontal/vertical ratio of still or moving images according to the ratio of the display unit. However, the angle of rotation of the display unit of the conventional portable electronic device is limited to −90°. This means that the portable electronic device can merely change the size and ratio of still or moving images based on the rotation of the display unit.
However, changing the mode of conventional portable electronic devices often requires a large amount of key input. In other words, it takes much effort and time to change the mode of conventional portable electronic devices, because they lack consideration of a more flexible and convenient user interface.
In summary, conventional portable electronic devices have limited functions based on the rotation of the display unit and that the mode change requires a large amount of key input.